


Winter Escapade

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John and Paul have some fun in the snow on Valentine’s day.





	Winter Escapade

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2017

Paul sat nervously in his seat as he stared out of the window, his fingers tapping rhythmically on his thigh to the beat of a song playing in his head. His heart was thumping quickly in his throat and the palms of his hands were slightly sweaty. Every time the bus stopped, he turned to look to see who was stepping in, even though he knew they weren’t even at John’s stop yet. Finally though, after what seemed like an hour, they got to the right stop and John got on. He smiled at him as he saw Paul waiting for him and quickly paid for his ticket before hurrying over to the younger lad and taking a seat besides him.

“Morning, Macca.” He greeted with a grin as he pulled off his hat. Paul grinned back at him, glad to see John was just as eager as he was. He had some snowflakes in his hair, so the younger man reached over to get them out as John took off his scarf and gloves, not objecting.

“Ta, mate.” He said once Paul was done and Paul shrugged as he let his leg rest against John’s, making it appear like an accident, even though he and John both knew it wasn’t. The bus started moving again and the two teddy boys sat in silence as they drove on, occasionally glancing over at each other and quickly looking away when their eyes met.

Once they finally reached their stop, John grabbed Paul by his arm and hauled him with him as he ran over the slippery pavement, ignoring Paul’s begging, asking for him to slow down. Paul held on tightly to John as he ran with him, trying his hardest not to fall and break something. He sighed in relief when they finally reached the iron gate that lead into John’s special little place. They looked around to see if anyone was watching them, before sneaking inside and disappearing off the path and between the trees and bushes, all of which were covered with a heavy layer of snow. Some of it fell off as they occasionally bumped into some branches, the snow landing on top of them. Soon their black coats were almost completely white.

“John! Stop, would you!” Paul laughed as John continued running, trying to wipe some of the snow off himself.

“You’re weak, McCartney. Come on!” John simply called back, not even looking behind him to see how Paul was doing. He cursed to himself, but followed John anyway.

Eventually they came to a open spot between the trees and finally John stopped running. Paul quickly caught up with him and jumped at John to scare him, wrapping his arms around the older boy’s neck and laughing into his ear as he wrapped his legs around John’s back, clinging onto him. John shrieked before laughing along with him. He grabbed Paul’s legs to hold him up as he turned his head and placed a swift kiss to the younger man’s lips, shutting him up. Paul moaned at the sudden, unexpected kiss, his eyes fluttering close as a warmth spread across his chest. When John pulled away again, he was grinning like a fool.

“Happy valentine’s day, little monkey.”  He said and Paul pretended to be hurt by the insult, before replying with a kiss of his own. John smiled and let himself melt into it, enjoying the warmth of Paul’s breath ghosting over his lips. Suddenly, though, his hat was pulled off his head, leaving his head suddenly cold. He pulled away in surprise and was just in time to see Paul throwing it away, letting it land in the snow.

“Oh, you fucker! What did you do that for?!” John asked, dropping Paul back on the ground again. The younger lad was grinning at him as he landed on his feet, the snow crunching as he stood. He grabbed John’s shoulder and turned him around to face him.

“That was for nearly making me break my neck by making me run over ice, dear. Now, go get it before it’s soaked through.” He told him with a cheeky little wink, which he knew John found irresistible and sure enough, John growled at him and pulled him against him, forcing their lips together.

“I’ll get back at you for that.” He promised against Paul’s lips, but Paul merely laughed at the threat, knowing John better than that.

“I’m counting on it.” He replied and cocked his head to the side to deepen the kiss, his hands coming up to play with John’s hair, messing it up with his fingers as his tongue circled John’s. Before he knew what was happening, however, John had moved his hand up and had pulled Paul’s hat off at well. He broke the kiss and pulled swiftly away to escape Paul’s grasp before he ran away, taking Paul’s hat with him.

“Hey! Give it back! That’s not fair!” Paul cried out, but he couldn’t keep himself from laughing as he started to run after John, chasing him around until he finally got close enough to tackle John to the ground, straddling him and wrestling him for the hat. John laughed and pretended to struggle against him, before he grabbed the boy’s coat with both hands and pulled his boyfriend down for another kiss, the hat falling forgotten next to them in the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
